


【Voltron红黑】Cliff

by DeepSeaLight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepSeaLight/pseuds/DeepSeaLight
Summary: 双性shiro，给扇的
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 1





	【Voltron红黑】Cliff

**Author's Note:**

> 双性shiro，给扇的

晚上十时，Shiro在烧灼身体的热度醒来，身上大汗淋漓，他在漆黑中扶着额头深呼吸。来电铃声打断思绪，他把手机摸索出来，看了一眼来显就按下接听，Keith的声音从里头冲出来：

“Shiro？发生了什么事？为什么不接电话？”

Shiro吓了一跳，他翻了翻来电记录，确实漏接了几通电话，好在没有来自加里森的通讯。

“我不知道，”他斟酌着用词，“也许是有些感冒了……你现在在哪？”

“你家门口。”

“什……”Shiro揉了揉眉心，起身下地为对方开门。脚一沾地，眼前就天旋地转，他扶住书桌让自己稳住。

为Keith打开门的时候，Shiro已经洗过了脸，看上去精神了一些，但仍然躲不过对方过利的眼睛。Keith朝他伸手，他的指尖带着凉意，竟比充溢着冷气的室内更凉，像新鲜的绿薄荷。Keith的手亲昵地抚过他的额头和脸颊，在Keith还小的时候，他也对他这样做过，13、4岁的小孩抵抗力不好，却又倔得过分，嘴巴比合拢的蚌更紧实。他靠这法子侦察他的健康。

宇宙好不容易恢复平静，战后重建工作也才走向正轨，所有人都很累，Shiro知道来回奔波的Keith更累，血统注定他背负更多殷切的目光，他不希望对方在这种时候还为他分神。

“我真的没事。”

Keith不出声，眉心仍然紧锁，他读得懂他的逞强，这方面两人都彼此彼此。

Shiro把视线落在他黑而长的眉梢，其下是棱角分明的脸庞。

生涩早就从Keith身上一丝一缕剥离，取而代之的是成年男性特有的气息，此刻，那些气息覆盖他，Shiro感觉自己被一点点侵犯，所有成年雄性天生的领地意识正发出警报。但Shiro没有挡开对方，这也是他多年前养成的习惯：好比去爱一只刺猬，为了不让它绷起好不容易放松的身体，你只能无条件袒露自己最柔软的肚皮。

Shiro听见自己身体深处正无声呻吟。周遭似乎更热了，得让他的皮肤去追逐Keith手指上那一点清凉。

他的意识朦朦胧胧，察觉自己的双腿不由自主往下坠，在彻底摔下去之前，他被人一把捞住。

他发现自己站在角斗场上，聚光灯自上往下，像无数束发抖的目光。突然一声长啸打破了死寂，而后是尖叫，喝彩，咒骂，大笑。灯灭了，灯又亮起，角斗场四周溢出让人牙酸的爬行声，那是数以亿计的蛇，丝丝吐信朝他游去。在惨叫跑出喉咙之前，蛇就爬上他的身体，紧紧勒住他的肢体和每一处肌肉，撕毁碎烂的囚服，游过大腿根部。在他结实的小腹下，健壮的男性身体上，女性阴部以一种自然的、没有一点差错的形态盛放。因为过于浑然天成，而显得更为倒错，令人头皮发麻，几欲作呕。

经由Galra人之手的精密手术，是弗兰肯斯坦必须艳羡万分的杰作。

那些冰凉黏滑的触感滑过阴唇，反让女阴饥渴地流泪。蛇仍然在外头若有若无地磨蹭，用蛇芯子碰触阴蒂，长而有力的蛇身如同无数大手，又像冷漠的长鞭，把他的身体勒得冷并且滚烫。

Shiro猛地睁开眼睛。

他在一辆车的后座里，身上盖着毛毯，他抬起头，驾驶座上是Keith。

Shiro立即察觉对方的意图，他出声喊住Keith：“不，Keith，不要去医院。”

“不行。”Keith从后视镜看他一眼，Shiro不知道他的声音还能这么强硬，“你绝对有问题。”

“听我说，Keith，我知道是什么问题，”他哑声说，“我不能去医院，现在我们先回去……”

天色已深，四周静极了。Shiro又喊了两声Keith，Keith终于踩下刹车，车子一个急刹拐弯，开始往回驶。

他们在Shiro的公寓前停下，Keith打开后座的车厢门，严肃地发问：“现在你可以告诉我了吗，Shiro，到底什么问题？”

Shiro坐在里头，弯曲着背脊，一手扶着额头，Keith几乎能看见被汗水打湿的白发在暗中闪着光。他动了动鼻翼，空气中有些潮湿的沉甸甸的甜味，如同女性缠绵的白手，要把他往里揽去。

“我的身体被改造过，”Shiro在沉默顷刻后终于豁出去了，他的鼻息仍然很重，“我不知道怎么会突然爆发……可能是到了什么成熟阶段。”

“……被改造？”

“……也许是想让这个身体繁衍他们的后代……也可能只是一种恶趣味，”Shiro闷声说，“我身上有女性的器官。”

Keith对女性的认知并没有比他17岁的时候要好上多少。

加里森纪律严明，没有多少人敢于在那座银白的建筑群里大肆亲热，但17岁之前Keith已经目睹过阴影下的亲吻，男孩把手探入女孩的制服，女孩柔软的胸脯压在男孩身上，身体之间没有一点缝隙，比寝室里传阅的杂志影片隐晦含蓄，却来得水乳交融，好像一枚由凹与凸的两块残片组成的圆。

而Keith跟他人的身体最贴近的时刻，是Shiro给他开小灶的时候。Shiro偶尔放水，但更多时候选择100％实战模拟，他们在体术格斗里厮打在一起，是一大一小的两头雄狮，肉体与肉体碰撞，皮肤赤裸的部分分开又重叠，空气里燃烧着既咸又湿的汗味。

到了夜晚，梦就悄无声息降临。他的梦中人时而凹凸柔软，时而宽厚结实，却都拥有同一张脸，在他身上或是身下，潮湿地吞吐他。那就像古老神话里的双性神祗法涅斯——最初的真神，从他那枚小小的欲望之蛋破壳出生，撕裂原初世界的混沌，带来春天，光明，爱欲与宇宙整体。书上是这样写的：祂出现的时候，也使一切都出现。

现在他23岁，看着他的领导者把一枚惊雷投到他面前，他愣了三秒，无端想到自己那些隐秘的梦，脸迅速红透了。

“我不知道，知道了这件事后你会怎么想。”Shiro的声音透出了难得的不安。

“Shiro就是Shiro，”Keith立即察觉，冲口而出，“不管你的身体发生了什么，你还是你。”

Shiro在阴影里沉默顷刻，突然用一种迷幻般的声音说：“……你要试试吗？”

他猛地睁大眼睛，在他反应过来之前，对方就吻住了他。

柔软的舌头舔过他的嘴唇，比那些梦还要冲击他的神经，Keith下意识反守为攻，把Shiro压到车厢里，两人舌头交缠，吻得气喘吁吁。他伸出手摸索Shiro的身体，那不断起伏的柔软带着某种吸力，他感知到汗湿的衬衫下两枚高高耸起的乳头。

四周又暗又沉，两人份的体味湿漉漉地挂在鼻尖和毛孔，一切跟他的梦没有什么差别。

Shiro配合他解下自己的衬衫和长裤，皮带扣在黑暗中碰撞不停。他的脑袋一片混沌，甚至等不及把衣服都脱下来，就伸出长腿勾住Keith的身体，把人往自己跟前拉。而手摸上Keith的阴茎，Keith已经很硬了，前端滴出黏滑的液体，把他的手濡湿一片。

Keith耙起刘海，扶着Shiro湿润的身体，阴茎在穴口磨蹭了一会儿，就着那些泥泞似的水探进去，没到五分之一，他停了下来。

“……你太紧了……”他紧张地掐着Shiro的腰，唯恐自己的生疏伤到了对方。

Shiro抬起手臂，挡住自己的眼：“我觉得……有点奇怪……跟以前的完全不一样……”

他的女阴缩得很紧，那是未经人事的处子地，饥渴和紧张在他的体内缠斗，谁都不落下风。

车厢里的空调吹得Keith有些清醒过来，他撑起身：“我认为还是不要勉强……”

Shiro按住他，看着他硬硕的阴茎踌躇半秒，出力抬起腰肢，大腿根部缠住那根东西，那些细致的跳动的纹路几乎要烙在内侧的皮肤上。

Keith心领神会，挺起胯顶弄他，每一次抽插都擦过阴唇，淫液流得更厉害了，伞壮的头一下又一下擦过阴蒂和穴口，好几次，Shiro都觉得那根东西快要顶入自己的身体，他咬住后牙，听见身体每个细胞都在叫嚣，要被刺入，填满，摧毁……他们在黑暗中喘着粗气，活像两个偷尝禁果的孩子，笨拙不得要领，只能用嘴唇碰触果实，牙齿在红润的果皮上留下极浅的印子。

Shiro的体内开始一阵又一阵痉挛，他浑身发颤，Keith流在穴口的分泌液更是雪上加霜，那些体液渗进女阴，某种催情剂似地折磨他。他被Keith的阴茎磨上了一次小高潮后，饥渴感仍然有增无减。Keith抽插了几下也射了，精液猝不及防打在穴口，把那里搞得好像已经被蹂躏了几回合，阴唇内外都是白浊的体液。

Shiro喘着气抬手盖住眼，身上突然一凉，Keith在调整姿势，他正试图抽离自己，Shiro下意识伸腿缠住他。

“……Shiro？”

“……我想要你……进来……”他仍然盖着眼睛，似乎这样能令他说话更加流畅，接着努力调整姿势，敞开身体，结实的肌肉线条随之起伏，“你可以……”

“绑住我。”Shiro舔了舔嘴唇，“再粗暴一点没关系……让我感觉到你。”

Keith瞬间涨红了脸，他看了看被扔在车厢里的皮带，又看了看Shiro，对方按住他的肩膀，声音像醉酒的人一般迷离，又蛊惑。

“把你想要的……用在我身上。”

Keith只觉理智轰地一声完全失守。

那之后一切更接近一种最原始的本能。

混乱之中，Keith掰开他的双腿，阴茎在穴口试探，一寸又一寸进来了，那尺寸哪怕是普通女性也难以容纳，更何况一个后天的、更为窄小的器官。

此时此刻，他正在裂开。

一种撕扯的疼痛缓慢漫开，这种痛楚跟皮外伤无法比拟，也跟他曾有过的性事完全不一样。一种全新的被侵占的体验，在他那熟透了的身体上爆开，他能感知到内脏正为此震动，血腥味跟性的气味熔融，一起燃烧，也快把他烧得骨头都不剩。

Shiro下意识抽动手腕，他的机械手臂已经卸下去了，而人类的手被皮带捆在车厢把手上。（一个再普通不过的肉体凡胎。）那种无法防备、无法掩饰的无力感吞噬他的身心，他在这烧灼中焦躁地喘息，而男孩——现在应该称为男人，脑袋贴在他的脖颈，磨牙似地啃咬那块单薄的皮肤，两手抬着他的大腿，下身仍然缓慢却坚定地往里顶入。

现在他们已经完完全全嵌在一起了。

两人都大汗淋漓，喘着粗气，胸口起伏着贴在一起。Keith半闭着眼，汗珠滑过他的眼角，泪水一样往下滴落。

他想起Shiro更年轻的时候朝他笑的样子，明眸皓齿，黑发没有一点杂质。现在他汗津津地躺在自己身下，双腿缠着他，身体比他想象的更加温暖，充满可亵渎的宽容。

——我要他！Takashi Shirogane，我只要他！

一个声音在Keith心头冒出，像湖面涌起的水泡渐渐扩大。那是不断失去的孩童发出的叫声。过去，这声音无数次翻涌上Keith的心头，在更年少时，在彼此皮肤相贴时，在Shiro落魄落难时，这叫声就像地狱之火烧灼他，漫天遍野烧到今日，令他在此刻掐紧了眼前人的大腿，力度足以留下淤青。

“我爱你。”他突然哑声说。接着挺胯轻轻抽出，又极快顶入。Shiro被顶得往后一仰，脖子曲起一个弧度，疼痛和快感一起刺入他的体内。他深呼吸调整了下姿势，努力放松身体。下一秒，身体里的阴茎又是一个抽插，淫液起了极好的润滑作用，那根东西几乎畅通无阻地滑入最深处，顶开软肉，抵至子宫口。

那种冲击是从身体冲上大脑的，Shiro把一声惊喘咽入喉咙，顶入并没有停止，每一下都抵到了最深处，翻出汹涌的白沫，几乎要把他顶穿。

“Shiro……看着我……”Keith一边操他一边说，Shiro看不清他的眼神——他想说我一直都在看着啊，却被操得喉咙里只能吐出支离破碎的低泣。

因为只有让母体到达欢愉，才能增加受孕的几率，Galra的手术把他的性器官改造得比普通人类要敏感。过电似的刺激从女阴滚过全身，Shiro的身体开始渐渐习惯这种过深的侵入，转而贪婪地吸咬对方，阴茎流出的分泌液全被吸吮下去，每一次的抽出只让身体更饥渴地痉挛。Keith热得让他脚趾都蜷缩起来，内部被顶得又酸又胀，却又感到前所未有的、近乎极致的舒服和快慰。

那是一种能让人失控的快感。

此刻，Shiro完全失去了身体的掌控权，他全身细胞都在激烈的性事里燃烧，他感到自己要被烧死了，Keith又让他活过来，他正在重新组合，过去被Galra击穿的那个空洞被缓慢填满。他能感知到身体里全是Keith的东西，阴茎的青筋，精液，他的牙齿和舌头，上下摸索的双手，苦咸的汗液，喊他的声音，呼出的气息，重叠的身体，组成一个名字。

“……Keith、Keith……”Shiro梦呓似地喊那个名字。

Keith13岁，是他最出色的学生。18岁，是他值得交托信任的朋友。23岁……

我的朋友，搭档，继任者，光辉闪烁的星星，带来火焰的人……视线收束的那个点。眼睛是忠诚的，眼睛无法背叛心灵。

Shiro感觉到身体的痉挛越来越剧烈了，女阴不知餍足地咬住Keith的阴茎，伞状的头又一次顶上子宫口的时候，一种失禁感从体内涌出，他还没来得及反应过来，下身就涌出比水黏腻的液体，那些体液把两人的下身打得一塌糊涂，皮革椅套也惨不忍睹。

这是什么。Shiro的大脑慢吞吞地运转，下一秒，他整张脸都涨红了，维持着被捆至头顶的姿势往旁边缩去。

“这是……？”Keith用手摸了一把，他拼命搜刮脑子里为数不多的知识，“潮……”

咬住他的甬道紧了紧，他噤了声。

“不要说。”Shiro努力让自己的声音更加冷静一点，但犹在抽搐的下身出卖了他。

Keith闭了嘴，他还硬着，而Shiro的痉挛前所未有，活像一张灵活的小嘴，将他从头到根部细细地舔弄，射精感充溢全身，他掐着Shiro的腰，猛力抽送了几下，抵住里头那个更紧的小口，把精液一点不剩地射了进去。

身体被灌入精液的感觉让Shiro抖得更厉害了，又是一股淫液涌出下身，Shiro自暴自弃地闭上眼睛，任身体在余韵里一波又一波地痉挛。

这份痉挛把Keith的阴茎舔得又硬起来，Shiro察觉身体里重新抬头的东西。再来一次我也许会死。他这么想着，不知何时被松绑的手却圈住Keith的脖子，那上面勒着淤痕，形成一个桎梏。Keith挺胯往里顶去，瞳仁在阴影里慢慢敛起，那是异族的眼睛，那个理智又凶猛的异星种族，比地球任何猛兽都要来得危险迷人。Shiro的长腿蜷曲，勾住对方的腰，小腿肌肉紧紧绷起，迎接对方既沉又重的顶入，顶得满脸分不清眼泪、汗水和唾液。在逼仄昏暗的空间里，他几乎错觉自己在与一头野兽交媾。

没关系。Shiro糊里糊涂地想，右肩又被重重咬下，过度敏感的身体狠狠一颤，下身无法自抑地痉挛着涌出热流，抽插在这时候没有停止，每次都整根没入，把他带上漫无止境的高潮。

※

——活着是什么感觉？

他在外太空的时候这样问过自己。

而今他看着一片狼藉的家，还有压在他身上熟睡的人。那张年轻的睡脸，跟孩提时没什么区别，在他面前就像露出肚皮的猫。

他在他的额头印下一吻，一边握着他的手，一边感受全身撕裂般的酸痛以及心口的充实感。

也许就像这样。

纵使疼痛而几近溺亡，仍然牵着你的手，尽力呼吸的这刹那。

FIN.


End file.
